Inquisitor Vitalus Vox
Newly appointed Inquisitor under the Ordo Malleus section of the Inquisition. Was the sneakiest, edgiest bastard in the sector, but has mellowed out in age and has come out from the shadows. History Records of Vitalus "Cock-Sucker" Vox are scarce, but since becoming a member of the Inquisition, his history is better known than before. Starting out as a seneschal for the Armadus Dynasty, he never actually actively participated in any of the groups endeavours. Instead he preferred to remain behind the scenes, using his network of spies to do his dirty actions for him. During this, he was a major character in a very major event that affected the Armadus Dynasty. After the Armadus Dynasty was integrated into the Von Kane Dynasty, and they moved to the Calixis Sector, Vitalus could no longer use his network of spies to do his dirty work for him. Instead he only took part in helping to find the Lord Baron's bastard children. After 40 years and unknown sequence of events led Vitalus to become an Inquisitor, setting the stage for, hopefully, many adventures. Character Statistics Characteristics * Weapon Skill: 35 * Ballistic Skill: 51 xx * Strength: 40 * Toughness: 32 * Agility: 35 * Intelligence: 47 * Perception: 39 * Willpower: 41 * Fellowship: 47 Skills * Logic (Int) * Literacy (Int) * Speak Language (High Gothic, Low Gothic, Trader’s Cant) (Int) * Forbidden Lore (Archeotech) (Int) * Barter (Fel) * Commerce (Fel) * Common Lore (Underworld) (Int) * Deceive (Fel) * Evaluate (Int) * Inquiry (Fel) * Dodge (Ag) Talents Ambidextrous Use either hand equally well. Peer (Nobility, Military, Ecclesiarchy) +10 Fellowship to Interact. Heavy Weapon Training (Universal) Use any heavy weapon. Basic Weapon Training (Universal) Use any basic weapon. Pistol Weapon Training (Universal) Use any pistol weapon. Hatred (Chaos Worshippers) +10 Weapon Skill to hit the target. Sharpshooter No penalties for called shots. Quickdraw Draw as a free action. Rapid Reload Half Reload Time. Sprint Double Movement Range for one round. Bulging Biceps Always count as braced. Iron Jaw Take a toughness test to remove being stunned. Gunfighter Saint When this character is fighting with two pistols at the same time, he may shoot with either hand without penalty. When using the Multiple Attacks Combat Action, he may fire both pistols at the same target by making a single Ballistic Skill Test, or he may shoot one pistol at one target and his other pistol as a second target by making two separate Ballistic Skill Tests. Combat Formation Use intelligence bonus for determining initiative. Wargear Weapons Anointed Von Kane Pattern Boltgun (YET TO BE NAMED) (Class: Basic) (Range: 100m) (RoF: S/–/–) (Damage: 1d10+5 X) (Penetration: 4) (Clip: 8) (Reload: Full) (Special: Accurate, Tearing, Reliable) * May re-roll one failed attack per round when attacking daemons. * Daemons suffer a -20 penalty to Dodge or Parry attacks from this weapon. Vitalus Vox's Archeotech Laspistol (Class: Pistol) (Range: 90m) (RoF: S/3/–) (Damage: 1d10+3 E) (Penetration: 2) (Clip: 70) (Reload: Full) (Special: Accurate, Never Jams) Power Stake (Class: Melee) (Damage: 1d10+7 E) (Penetration: 5) (Special: Power Field, Unbalanced, Sanctified) Armour Armoured Bodyglove (AP: 4) (Locations: All) * Best Craftmanship: +20 to Concealment, -20 to spot with an Auspex * Nightshroud Layer: +30 to Concealment * Cameleoline Layer: +20 to Concealment * Impact Gel Cells: +2 AP vs Impact Weapon * Reflec Coating: +2 AP vs Energy Weapons * Sanctified: Warp protection. +10 to resist Psychic attacks. Fist Melee attacks are Holy. Daemons within 20 meters take -10 on WP tests. * Shock Gloves: Fists count as having the Shocking Quality. Bionics Twitch-Mask * +20 Disguise Bionic Locomotion * Sprint Talent * +20 on tests to Jump/Leap Bionic Arms * +10 on fine manipulation tests * +10 on strength tests Concealed Weapon Bionics * Best Craftmanship Hell Pistol (Class: Pistol) (Range: 20m) (RoF: S/2/–) (Damage: 1d10+4 E) (Penetration: 7) (Clip: 3) (Reload: 2 Full) (Special: Never Jams) * Best Craftmanship Inferno Pistol (Class: Pistol) (Range: 10m) (RoF: S/–/–) (Damage: 2d10+8 E) (Penetration: 13) (Clip: 40) (Reload: 3 Full) (Special: Never Jams) Psy-Jammer * +20 bonus to resist the effects of a Psychic Power and +10 bonus to resist possession attacks. Blackbone Bracing * Bulging Biceps Talent * Iron Jaw Talent * +2 Damage to Unarmed attacks Auger Arrays * +20 Awareness Checks * May take a Tech-Use check to discover invisible gases, radiation, harmful chemicals.